What Foolishness
by Aerybelle
Summary: A murder trial with so many twists and turns that it should be at an amusement park. The defense attorney intends to clear his client's name, but can the sexy redhead lawyer do it?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction.

Just a little idea I had and wanted to give it life. Please enjoy. ^^

* * *

"Does the defense have any questions for the witness?" boomed the judge's voice. The man had an abnormally loud voice for such a frail old man. His grey hair and beard fell far along his blue judge's robes.

"Of course, your Honor," came the reply. The defense attorney stood up, making his way to stand before the witness stand. His flaming red hair gave off the air of being incapable and uncaring of his job, but the most serious of lawyers and judges knew that he was the best. He nodded to the judge before addressing the witness, a small blond female. "Larxene, your name was?"

She curtly nodded, apparently pissed off, according to the scowl on her face. She had the oddest hairstyle, with two antenna looking pieces of hair curling back over her head. She kept glancing to the audience, at a large figure with soft pink colored hair. At this distance it was unknown whether or not the figure was male or female.

"Well, Larxene, you have a vendetta against the victim, is this true?"

She lazily nodded, eyes still glaring at the attorney. "Yes. He owed me money."

"Had he attempted to repay it at all?" asked the defense attorney.

"Not really," she replied. "He would call to say that he got paid and to come over to collect it. Once I would get there, all the money would have been spent on booze and weed."

"And how did he come about be in debt to you?"

"He racked up a gambling debt with his friend, Luxord. I told him that he'd never win but he kept asking for money anyway. Soon enough, I just gave it to him to shut him up."

"Then it seems that you are somewhat responsible for the debt, are you not? To give money to someone you know will lose it. That's not very smart to me, and I went to Harvard."

"Objection!" cried out the plaintiff's attorney, a very large and round man. He had catlike features and was renowned as barely able to stay on the right side of the law himself. "I don't see how this relates to the murder of Xigbar Braig. You're insulting the witness."

"Overruled," the judge spoke. Honor Yen Sid banged the gavel. "Let Mr. Lea speak."

"Thank you, Pete," Axel replied, turning back to the witness. Sometimes, he loved his job. "So Larxene, did you want Mr. Braig dead?"

She stuck out her chin, still glaring. "I wanted my money, and if I didn't get it, I wanted him to pay for it. I wouldn't have resorted to murder."

"But if he were dead, you'd be satisfied, correct?"

The blond took a moment to reply, glancing at the pink-haired figure. She finally nodded.

Axel Lea stepped away from the witness stand before turning back to face it. "However, you would not have killed him yourself, as you have said earlier. On the night he was murdered, you said that you were at the movies on a date with your boyfriend, correct?"

"Yes," she replied. "Marluxia and I went to see the new Robin Hood movie that came out. I'd been waiting forever to see it."

"It was a good movie. Do you have any proof that you were there that night?"

"Yes. The tickets." She motioned to the bailiff. "They were taken as proof of our alibi."

"May I see them?" Axel asked. The bailiff nodded, rustling through a pile of papers on the desk before pulling out a ziploc bag with two movie tickets inside. "Robin Hood, for 6:10pm at the Hollow Bastion theater. The perfect alibi since the murder was found to be committed at 7:15pm later that night."

He showed the tickets to Larxene, then the judge, then walked over to show it to the jury. He returned to the defense table, laying the tickets upon it before walking back to the witness stand.

"However," he started, motioning with one hand, "two dear friends of mine were also at that movie, the very same one. Neither recall seeing anyone matching the descriptions of Miss Larxene and her boyfriend. I also checked the security tapes of the lobby of the movie theater. Neither of the couple appear on any of the tapes."

"Objection!" Pete called out again. The large man was sweating heavily. "That theater is one of the biggest in the world. How can you be certain that they were not there?"

Before the judge could reply, Axel walked to the defense table, picking up the bag with the tickets in it. He made his way over to Pete. "Since when," he began," do movies not tear tickets?" Sure enough, neither of the tickets in the bag had been torn, both intact. "From the security tapes and the confessions of the young girl who helped them at the ticket window, Miss Larxene and her boyfriend bought the tickets earlier that day, around 2pm. Since Miss Larxene swore that she was at the movie, she is obviously lying under oath."

"The witness is not on trial!" shouted Pete, standing up in his seat and towering over the redhead.

"No, but she will be," came the judge's voice. "As Miss Larxene and her boyfriend, Mr. Marluxia, have had their alibi disproven and have motives for killing the victim, I suspend the court until more evidence can be found. Mr. Roxas, the primary suspect because he was the only one without an alibi, is no longer the primary suspect. We will reconvene next week." Yen Sid stood up, leaving the courtroom with his robes whirling.

The jury and the audience immediately began to discuss what had happened. Nobody had really been expecting this. Larxene looked queasy and the pink haired figure stood up, revealing himself as a man. He must have been Marluxia, Axel mused to himself. The pair left the room, avoiding the reporters and the cameramen.

"Wow Axel, way to turn the court against itself," spoke the defendant for the first time since the trial began this morning. Axel turned to see a bright blue eyed blond, not tall enough to reach Axel's shoulders. Roxas had never shown any friendship to Xigbar, the man killed. The fact that he was accused of the murder was enough to make Axel laugh, had it not been that he had no alibi and there were no other suspects.

"You can thank your cousin Sora for that," the redhead replied. "If it wasn't for him seeing Robin Hood with Riku that night, I'd have no clue to suspect Larxene. Apparently, nobody goes to movies enough to realize that their tickets were never torn."

Roxas just shrugged. "I've bailed him out of enough jams. Guess it was his turn to help me this time."

Axel smiled, rubbing his hand on the blond's head. Roxas instantly scowled, moving away, and Axel watched him as he, along with the remainder of the audience, left the room. A few people were still there, chatting in small groups.

The insanity of accusing Roxas of murdering someone. What foolishness. Grinning to himself, Axel shook his head, hurrying to catch up with Roxas. Once this was all over, he planned on making up to the blond for this whole ordeal.


End file.
